Photographing lenses suitable for photographing cameras, electronic still cameras and video cameras have been proposed. Among the photographing lenses, an inner focus type telephoto lens is often used as a lens that has a long focal length yet is compact and has good image forming performance, and can be mechanically configured (e.g. see Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2).